


Bring Me Your Collar, Boy

by HuntingHardyGirl, Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Series: Deanmon/Frank (After Midnight) [1]
Category: Hardy Boys - Fandom, Hardy Boys/Supernatural, Supernatural, crossover - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Headspace, M/M, NSFW, Subspace, collaring, implied sex, pet!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Hardy sells his soul to save his brother Joe's life to Dean, Knight of Hell, who instead has the boy trade his entire being for the safety of his brother. Now as the demon's pet, Frank explores some sexual aspects he hasn't thought of before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Your Collar, Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/gifts).



Dean felt like he was finally making some good progress. His pet was the envy of many demons, so pretty and obedient, while still being a bit of a spitefire when they were alone.

But Frank, whether he believed it or not, was a natural sub, even if he had to be pushed into his newly formed headspace. Dean discovered with glee that a good grip on the back of the teenager’s neck was enough to trigger his more submissive instinct when he had to be good, and, slowly, managed to find a way to get into his headspace by himself. Which was a good thing. While Dean enjoyed getting to push and prod Frank in his new role as his pet, he still expected Frank to come to admit that he enjoyed their playtime together, even come to expect it with something other than anxiety.

Speaking of his pet… Dean raised his head from the TV, looking towards the bedroom. Just thinking of Frank spread out for him was enough to get him hard. “Frank,” he called out. “Come in here. And bring your collar, baby boy.”

There was movement from inside the bedroom before Frank appeared. His slender body was clothed in a loose tshirt and black boxers, but that didn’t matter. The boy obediently had his collar in his mouth, clenched between his teeth as it was a bit heavy and he made his way to around the sofa before dropping to his knees. Dean liked seeing his pet crawl on all four as much as the next pervert but crawling all the time was more degrading and less sexy than he imagined.

Smiling, he sat up and leaned forward, gently taking the collar from the boy’s mouth and latching it carefully around his neck instead. “Good boy,” he murmured, “remembering the rules.”

Frank’s cheeks flushed but he otherwise did not respond, biting his lower lip in his teeth as he watched the demon awaiting his next commands. His grey eyes were a bit glassy, indicating that he had spent a good morning in his headspace, no cares in the world, which made Dean feel pretty damn good.

“Let’s see, what should we do today?” the demon purred. “You wanna be my little cockwarmer for the evening, baby? Wanna sit on my lap with my cock deep inside you, think you can handle that?”

Frank blushed a little harder, the red spreading prettily over his face and down towards his neck. “Yes sir…”

“Yes sir what?”

“Yes sir, I-I wanna be your cockwarmer tonight…”

“Good boy.”


End file.
